El amar es sentir, no pensar
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: Piper ama a Jason...o eso creía, hasta que su mente empieza a divagar una vez ganada la batalla contra Gea. Pipeyna y leve jasico. ¡Feliz cumpleaños From! esto es para ti.


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

Regalo para la genial y divertida de From. Gracias por a ver estado para mí y haberme motivado varias veces cuando sentía que escribía fiascos-aunque eso también se lo debo mucho a White-ojala te guste el escrito.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El amar es sentir, no pensar

"_Deja de pensar, solo siente_"

Ese fue el consejo que Piper le dio a su amiga tiempo atrás, cuando estuvieron atrapadas en el templo de sus hermanos por el lado divino. Ella había hecho caso a ese consejo casi siempre a partir de ese momento; había hallado verdad en esas palabras, al decirlas supo que era un hecho innegable, una guía hacia la verdad. Si había acertado con lo último, no le gustaba la dirección en la que le estaba llevando.

Las cosas no estaban tan bien con Jason como ella afirmaba.

¿Lo peor de todo? Era el mentirse hasta ella misma, y saber dentro de sí, como una parte de ella se revolvía, sabiendo que no era cierto. Por raro que parezca, sentía que Jason sabía lo que pasaba; y no le molestaba.

Un recuerdo le cosquilleaba en la mente, una comentario de su amiga Hazel "_Jason fue la primera pieza de Hera_" lo primero que hizo la diosa fue dejarlo sin memorias con dos mestizos que no sabían que lo eran. Se había encargado de los detalles como el fuego de la vida de Frank-al final, todos los siete sabían del asunto-así como la instrucción de pequeño de Leo; si una diosa había hecho eso bueno… ¿Qué tan disparatado era el que los recuerdos de la niebla no fueran casualidad, sino obra suya? Al analizarlo, parecía factible.

¿Qué tal si toda su relación fue plan de Hera? ¿Su enamoramiento? Era la diosa del matrimonio; una cosa que caracterizaba esa unión era que una vez superado el amor romántico, estaba el amor comprometido: uno más duradero, menos pasional, mucho más mundano, cómodo y resistente…como para no notar demasiado la diferencia entre soportar una pelea con tu mejor amigo como a saber que te mientes a ti mismo. Su madre era la diosa del amor, su hermano el dios de los enamoramientos; pero ella tenía algo que ver en el asunto, ¿Qué tan lejos podía llegar la reina de los dioses por la victoria? Cuando se trataba de dioses, el límite no existía.

Toda la relación de Piper con Jason era parte del plan.

No entendía como, pero parecía tener sus razones; necesitaba a algo que arraigara a Jason con los griegos, Percy era amistoso y comprometido con alguien casi al segundo de conocerlo; el romano por otro lado era fuertemente leal, capaz de morir por alguien y no dar su brazo a torcer. Con tantos años oyendo cosas malas de los griegos, con esa fuerte idea en la cabeza; sino venían a combatir el tema fuertemente bien podría haber huido y encontrado su propio campamento.

Necesitaba una unión fuerte, una novia y un mejor amigo bastarían.

Era descabellado, sobretodo porque luego de lo que paso con Jason era difícil imaginar dándole la espalda; más cuando se trataba de "¿Qué tal si?" solo las moiras podrían saberlo. Además, cuando rememoraba todo lo que paso el invierno pasado, era como si alguien sobrepusiera imagen sobre imagen, como un collage a sabiendas que eso no podía resultar así; Piper había estado fuertemente convencida de que debía estar con Jason, que lo quería, nunca se paró a pensar en otra persona para ella, por los dioses, ¡llego a pensar que era lo único bueno en su vida! La niebla creaba recuerdos, no emociones; más si una inmortal daba un empujoncito...bueno, las cosas cambiaban de curso.

Y quizás una de las cosas más esenciales de todo, el hecho de que su madre nunca discutió su relación con Jason.

Percy le había comentado una vez-antes de caer al tártaro, pasaban algo de tiempo juntos porque Annabeth estaba ocupada, y no siempre se la pasaba con su novio o Leo-que por sus ojos le recordaba a Afrodita; no compartió detalles, pero si le menciono que cuando la vio no paraba de decirle que siguiera su corazón y que fuera por Annabeth, una parte de esas palabras quedaron dentro de sí cuando perdió la memoria, recordándole que debía hallarla.

Habían hablado dos veces, y en ninguna de ellas menciono si eran buena pareja, que estaban monísimos juntos, si eran el uno para el otro; ni una palabra, ¿La diosa del amor no quiere hablar de ello? ¿Con su propia hija, y les dijo a sus dos amigas como estaba orgullosas de sus noviazgos pero no incluyo el suyo? Ella no lo había meditado hasta que estuvo libre de peligro, en su cama en el campamento mestizo y sin ser capaz de dormirse.

Porque lo había hecho, el replantearse la relación con su novio hasta que la amenaza pasó, era algo que sí sabía.

La relación entre ambos era como una balsa mal construida; no será muy útil y será débil, pero les soportaba. El estar juntos había sido un consuelo siempre, como si pensara "No todo en la vida es un asco, tengo a alguien especial" una motivación para seguir. Pero era tan frágil; tantas veces se sintió que si decía algo mal, todo se caería a pedazos; ni Hazel ni Annabeth le comentaron que se sintieron así con sus novios, el amor debía ser algo natural, no sentir que lo forzaba y la guiaba a donde no debería; ¿Por qué sucedía eso?

"_Porque nunca debimos estar juntos en primer lugar_"

Era como si hubiera comprado un mágico objeto milagroso, que este no hubiera funcionado, y se hubiera dado cuenta en ese momento que no había forma que sirviera. Hera los necesitaba a todos, los necesitaba unidos a su propia manera; y si había hecho que todos pasaran por tanto-al punto de arrebatarle parte de su vida a dos muchachos-el crear un enamoramiento falso hasta que la misión se cumpliera y quitar la cortina cuando todo había finalizado, no era tan difícil de creer.

Ahora los dos se hallaban en la azotea de la cabina de Zeus. Piper no había dejado de sentir el estómago agarrotado desde que el chico la fue a buscar; lo había tratado de ignorar, pero todos sus pensamientos se le venían a la cabeza como cuervos picoteándole la cabeza "Sabes que es verdad, no te hagas la idiota" parecían querer decirle.

Lo peor de todo era que eso era solo una parte de lo que los cuervos parecían murmurar. La otra parte era un nombre _Reyna._

Eso le había dado más miedo que todas sus conspiraciones de diosas secuestradoras que se le hubieran podido ocurrir.

Desde la primera vez que se habían visto, lo había sentido. ¿Qué que era? Nunca lo había podido asegurar. No había parado de mirarla cuando se conocieron, sintió chispas saltando dentro de su ser, y notó mucho en ella: era hermosa, fuerte, majestuosa; tan romana-la misma aura que Jason tenía, que le había atraído cuando se conocieron-en un principio pensó que eran celos, rivalidad; y ahí había un problema, no fue como cuando conoció a Drew-que supo desde entonces que serían enemigas-era algo diferente, tan reclamante como lo era el odio y el enojo, pero mucho más distinto de sí.

A partir de ese momento, cada vez que pensó en ella las palabras le estrellaban en su mente "Hermosa, majestuosa, romana" el último detalle parecía especialmente acaparador, más que nada porque cuando miraba a Jason, cuando hablaba y se dirigía, tenía ese aire de aquel pueblo, le recordaba a Reyna. Le asustaba lo que eso le hacía sentir; se había obligado a odiarla-¡era su rival!-el temor siempre había incentivado al odio y eso ayudo por un tiempo. Más siempre lo supo, jamás podría detestarla realmente, y el por qué…le daba miedo el saberlo.

Cuando no estaba presente, al imaginarla-lo que representaba, no su imagen-no era algo tan difícil; el tenerla al frente era otro asunto. Cuando la vio en el argo II, no pudo recordar ninguno de los argumentos por los cuales no debían ser amigas, no sintió el más mínimo ápice de cortarle la yugular, ni siquiera era capaz de acordarse de su propio nombre, simplemente era calmante, su presencia le aliviaba.

A partir de ese episodio, desistió de la idea de odiarla; quizás el impulsarse a sí misma a ello era la razón de todo, ella era la hija de la diosa del amor, el empujarse al sentimiento contrario no era natural para ella; era solo eso. Ahora no le sorprendía que eso fuera _otra_ de las tantas sartas de mentiras que decía en el desayuno.

Desde que había empezado a aplicar su lema de sentimientos y dejado de lado el frenarse, los pensamientos sobre Reyna se habían intensificado. No es que pensara más a menudo en ella, es que el sentimiento le golpeaba con más fuerza; el recuerdo de ella en el río Aqueronte herida y deseando cubrirla con sus brazos para que no sufra más heridas, el impulso de secar sus lágrimas al llorar por el Pegaso herido, el temor en la boca de su estómago cuando se fue en una cortina de sombras. Su rostro, poderoso, hermoso, magnifico. Sus sentimientos se hacían más fuertes, más arrolladores; el pensar en Jason era simplemente preocuparse por su vida, no pensar en él.

La primera noche que estuvo en vela en su cabina, recordó las historias de sus hermanos.

Luego de ser nombrada consejera jefe; Lacy y Mitchell decidieron que debían poner en rango a su nueva líder. Le dieron consejos de maquillaje-en los que se aburría-cotilleos-a los que no hacía caso- y lo que quizás más disfrutaba; historias de amor.

Era un poco de todo; películas románticas, canciones empalagosas, mitos sobre el amor verdadero.

"_A veces dicen que cuando inicias con mal pie es buena señal; esta tomo puntos porque Annabeth y Percy discutían al conocerse_" le comento una vez Lacy.

"_Otras que simplemente es natural_" menciono Mitchell "_Como Silena y Beckendorf, simplemente el uno para el otro_"

"_Y una de mis favoritas_" suspiro Lacy "_¡El sentir "eso"! Nunca lo han explicado con claridad, pero esta teoría dice que cuando le conoces; simplemente sientes algo que no sentiste nunca, porque has encontrado a tu alma gemela_"

Ninguna se aplicaba a Jason y a ella; cuando las oyó le preocupo eso, no obstante lo apartaba de su mente, pensando que solo eran historias como las de su abuelo Tom. Esas historias habían tenido parte de verdad, le habían guiado en más de una vez; estas parecían hacer lo mismo.

"_No pienses, solo siente_" su lema ayudaba y le molestaba por partes iguales; el no analizar hacia que no lo tomara en cuenta, más el sentir solo lograba que todo pareciera más enredado. Al menos pudo decidir olvidarse de los bandos cuando llego el momento exacto.

La siguiente vez que la vio.

Estaban en medio de la lucha contra Gea, todo fuera de control con semidioses combatiendo monstruos, curiosamente los romanos y los griegos funcionaban como una máquina bien engrasada, como si lo hubieran hecho toda la vida. Lo primero que vio a aterrizar, fue a ella.

Se notaba que había estado peleando; tenía cortes y raspones, sucios y tierra, parte de su armadura tenía brechas y abolladuras, con su capa pareciendo ser lo único intacto. No recordaba un momento donde se viera más fuerte y temeraria.

Fue entonces cuando se olvidó de todo; olvido la confusión que sentía con la semidiosa, lo que podría significar el hecho de que sintiera más una revolución de hormonas con ella que con su novio, olvido que realmente no se conocían; intercambiaron palabras como viejas amigas, Piper le sonrió y Reyna igual. Lo siguiente que hacía era pelear a su lado, con tanta naturalidad y comunicación sin palabras que los mismos griegos y romanos, simplemente se sentía que estaba bien.

Dejando de lado el dolor de la muerte de Leo, las bajas de tantos amigos suyos, el ver el campamento destruido…había estado bien. Pasar el tiempo con Reyna y Annabeth era algo que se sentía agradable para sí; Annabeth era su mejor amiga, Reyna bueno…no sabía cómo se sentía respecto a ella, solo sabía que un calorcito en su interior se instalaba, y sencillamente no quería dejarlo ir. Fueron inseparables durante los últimos dos días, como si siempre hubiera sido así.

La hija de Atenea era útil para no dispersarse, el estar de mediadora ayudaba a no perder el norte de las cosas; incluso el cortocircuito característico que tenía alrededor de Reyna se sentía más cotidiano y fácil de olvidar. No obstante; a veces creía que sus sentidos de hija de Afrodita estaban desgastados, porque creía sentir la mirada de la puertorriqueña, una comprensión mutua que con el poco tiempo juntas no debería existir, una convivencia que se sentía…natural.

Lo único que había podido intervenir con esa armonía, fue su conversación de esa tarde.

— ¿Trabajando duro? —pregunto sentándose junto a ella de improvisto; a diferencia de como cualquiera hubiera podido suponer antes de que se volvieran tan unidas, no le molestaba su presencia o que estuviera cerca.

— Las Náyades pueden ser un reto. Creo que tenemos un trato. Si aún quieren ir al final del verano, trabajaremos en los detalles en ese momento. Pero las náyades, uh, tienden a olvidar las cosas en cinco segundos.

— A veces me gustaría olvidar las cosas tan rápido—le revelo de improvisto, pasando las yemas de sus dedos a través del agua.

Piper la estudio, notó todo lo que le había vagado en la mente desde que se conocieron: poseía la misma mirada fuerte e invencible, el mismo rostro bello y majestuoso. Ella era la única persona que conocía que podía verse bien con el atuendo oficial romano, se notaba que estaba hecho para ella lo llevara; justo como su madre le dijo una vez "La belleza es encontrar el ajusto correcto, el hacerlo natural" Reyna lo lograba.

Y aun así, había cosas que le molestaba; esa línea de preocupación en su frente, sus ojos que denotaban tanta melancolía, sus labios que no mostraban una sonrisa. Entendía el porqué de todo-o al menos lo sentía así-y no le parecía justo; ella había tenido demasiado dolor, demasiada responsabilidad, debería tener a alguien que la ayudara con ello. Se preguntó si alguna vez había tenido en alguien en quien confiar, y deseo poder ser ella.

—Has hecho tanto—Siguió Piper, ignorando esos sentimientos que no podía admitir— Para ambos campamentos. Sin ustedes, nada de esto hubiera sido posible.

—Todos nosotros jugamos un papel.

—Claro. Pero tú... Sólo deseo que tengas más crédito —dijo Piper.

Reyna se rió suavemente, la cherokee lo consideraba reconfortante, con el calor extendiéndose en su pecho—Gracias, Piper. Pero no quiero atención. Tú entiendes lo que es eso, ¿no?

Ellas eran tan diferentes; quizás era por eso que era inverosímil que no hubieran tratado de matarse la una a la otra desde que se conocieron. Tenían razones-Jason, ser griegos y romanos-y aun así nunca habían tomado espadas, ni siquiera la pretora le había tratado mal después de la guerra-inclusive si solo no le dirigía la palabra, hubiera sido completamente razonable y nadie lo habría criticado-sencillamente era ella: responsable, carismática, buena líder y leal. Piper apreciaba todo eso.

—El poder de tu madre... —dijo Piper— ¿Puedes prestarles fuerza a los demás?

Reyna frunció los labios. — ¿Nico te dijo? —se preguntaba como el semidiós sabía eso; no insistió con ello, tampoco los celos que pugnaban extrañamente en su garganta.

—No. Yo sólo lo sentí viéndote liderar a la legión. Eso debe de drenarte. ¿Cómo... ya sabes, recuperas esa fuerza? –dijo Piper. La chica no podía explicar cómo; todos los demás no lo habían notado, la propia Hazel que era romana parecía ni darse cuenta. Simplemente había estado a su lado y lo había sentido, como si de repente fuera una radio que en vez de ondas captaba emociones, y estaba sintonizada en Reyna.

—Cuando recupere esa fuerza, te haré saber. —Lo dijo como una broma, pero Piper sintió la tristeza detrás de sus palabras. El peso en su estómago se hizo más fuerte; no le parecía justo todo lo que tenía que soportar.

—Siempre serás bienvenida aquí — dijo Piper— Si necesitas tomar un descanso, alejarte... tienes a Frank ahora, él podría asumir más responsabilidad por un tiempo. Te haría bien tomar algo de tiempo para ti misma, cuando nadie este mirándote como pretor. — Reyna la miró a los ojos, como si tratara de medir que tan seria era la oferta.

Era una apuesta arriesgada, obviamente; ¿por qué venir aquí? No había cabaña para Bellona, no había puesto del que encargarse, no tenía razones para ir. Pero Piper sintió que era correcto el decirlo; la idea de tenerla a su lado, sin guerras o puestos en el que encargarse, solo siendo ellas mismas…parecía un mañana que deseaba que sucediera pronto.

— ¿Esperarían que cante esa canción extraña acerca de cómo la abuela se pone su armadura? —Piper no pudo evitar reír; puede que no se viera mucho de bromas, pero cuando las hacía al menos podías confiar en que no soltaría chistes malos.

—No, a menos que tú en serio lo quieras. Pero podríamos prohibirte jugar captura la bandera. Tengo la sensación de que podrías ir en contra de todo el campamento y todavía vencernos. —Reyna sonrió.

—Voy a considerar la oferta. Gracias —Ajustó su daga. La idea de que realmente pasara la imagen que tenía en su cabeza causo una aceleración en su corazón que no debería ser posible; más cuando se trataba de la hija de Bellona muchas cosas imposibles pasaban.

—Me pregunto... — siguió Reyna— eres es una hija de Venus. Digo, de Afrodita. Tal vez… tal vez podrías explicarme algo que tu madre dijo.

—Me siento honrada. Voy a intentarlo, pero tengo que advertirte: a mi madre no le entiendo nada la may oría de las veces.

—Una vez en Charleston, Venus me dijo algo. Ella dijo: tú no vas a encontrar el amor donde lo deseas o donde lo esperas. Ningún semidiós sanará tu corazón. He… he cargado eso desde... —Sus palabras se rompieron. Piper tenía un fuerte deseo de encontrar a su madre y darle un puñetazo. Odiaba cómo Afrodita podría estropear la vida de alguien con sólo una breve conversación.

No lo analizo detenidamente entonces; más la rabia le había pegado no solo por su mamá. Le dolía pensar en Reyna mortificándose por eso, tenía ganas de decir "¡Olvídate del amor! Créeme, está sobrevaluado, lo vivo con Jason" más no le pareció inteligente agregar eso. Le enojaba como la diosa podía arruinar tanto con tan simples palabras, o bien con la ausencia de ellas-como comprobó en la noche-.

—Reyna —dijo—. No sé a qué se refería, pero sí sé esto: tú eres una persona increíble. Hay alguien ahí afuera para ti. Tal vez no es un semidiós. Tal vez es un mortal o... o no sé. Pero, cuando este destinado a suced er, sucederá. Y hasta que eso pase, bueno, tienes amigos. Un montón de amigos, tanto griegos como romanos. Lo que pasa contigo es que eres la fuente de fortaleza de todo el mundo: puede que se te olvide que tú necesitas sacar fortaleza de los demás. Yo estoy aquí para ti.

Fue honesta en esa ocasión, quizás más de lo que debería. Temió más tarde si la romana se daría cuenta de todo lo que quería decir con sus palabras; con su titubeo-provocado por la horrible idea de imaginar a Reyna con alguien-el insistir tanto con sus amigos-simplemente porque prefería que la chica estuviera rodeada de ellos que con un novio-el mencionar que estaba allí para ella-y darse cuenta, como en su corazón lo decía, en más de un sentido-.

Reyna se quedó mirando a través del lago. —Piper McLean, tienes una habilidad con las palabras.

—No hubo encanto, lo prometo—dijo de pronto; sintiéndose un poco avergonzada por todo lo que soltó en su discurso anterior, y deseando no meter la pata con la idea equivocada.

—No necesitas encanto…—Reyna ofreció su mano; para su pesar, Piper deseo esas palabras en otro contexto— Tengo la sensación de que nos volveremos a ver.

Estrechando sus manos, Piper no solo sabía que pasaría, deseo que fuera así. Trato de darle un nombre a lo que sentía con respecto a ella; amiga, familia; el nombre que le pusiera, no parecía alcanzar a los sentimientos. El vacío sin los romanos, sin sus amigos, sin Reyna…fue palpable esa noche.

Estuvo hablando todo el resto de la madrugada con Jason; el nudo en su estómago se deshizo un poco cuando la conversación fue hacia Leo. Le dolía, sin duda alguna le dolía; más era algo más natural que el conversar sobre su relación.

Y en medio de la charla, se había puesto a analizar lo que sentía por el romano. Le agradaba, fuera de noviazgos y romances, era uno de sus amigos más cercanos; pero en el amor…desde que salieron de Atenas le parecía que le habían quitado una venda de los ojos, como si viera la verdad que siempre tuvo y nunca logró notar. Habían hablado de un nuevo comienzo, se habían besado; algo no había estado bien con todo eso. "_Te amo_" le había dicho, pensando que si lo decía, se sentiría real. Lo había hecho, pero no de la forma que debería; era el mismo te amo que le decía a Leo, a Annabeth, uno de cariño, amistad, unión; más no amor. Eso había sido la aclaratoria definitiva.

— Jason—dijo de repente, mientras las luces del amanecer acariciaban las paredes— Tu hablaste de un nuevo comienzo, pero… ¿Este es el nuevo comienzo que quieres tener?

A primera vista, parecía simplemente inseguridad; como si aún pensara que el lugar del chico estaría con los romanos, que se sentiría mejor allá. Pero Jason y ella habían compartido lo suficiente, para que aun el cabeza dura del rubio pudiera saber que no era eso de lo que hablaba.

— ¿También te has sentido así, no? —suspiro, mirando hacia el piso. Por primera vez noto esa mirada en los ojos azules; era preocupada y confusa, la que había tenido desde que sus ideas pudieron aclararse al dormir Gea.

— ¿Alguna vez se sintió bien para ti? —pregunto cautelosa, tanteando. Una cosa era lo que sintiera ella, y otra el chico; si de verdad se había enamorado de ella, lo último que necesitaría oír es "Termino contigo, ni siquiera te amé de esa forma en primer lugar" más ahora parecía como ella: como si le hubieran quitado la venda.

— No, a decir verdad no—rió un poco flojo, como si estuviera aliviado. La correa en su estómago se aflojo totalmente; con menos presión sobre sus hombros— Al recordar, es como si todo hubiera sido…obligado, ¿Por qué crees que…

— No estoy segura—admitió, mirando el estrecho de Long Island, el brillo de la cálida luz nunca había lucido tan maravillosa para ella— Quizás Hera necesitaba que estuviéramos emparejados, quizás era para la alianza grecorromana; no lo sé.

—Bueno, al menos estamos de acuerdo—suspiro, menos estresado visiblemente—entonces… ¿Terminamos?

— Solo sino te molesta que te diga sparky—quizás no era el momento de decir chistes, más sintió que era apropiado para el momento. Jason se rió.

— Hecho—se acomodó las gafas un segundo. Lucía como si solo se hubiera deshecho de un problema para recibir otro—ahora solo tengo que aclarar mis emociones—lo había murmurado tan bajo que por poco no lo oye.

— ¿Emociones? ¿Te gusta alguien? —pregunto entre confusa y sorprendida, y nada celosa. Al menos al comprobarlo sobre la marcha, todo se sentía bien, el terminar realmente había sido lo correcto. Como la vez que peleo junto a Reyna, una vaga idea de los sentimientos del chico le llego— ¿Nico?

Varios tonos de rojo atravesaron la cara del chico— ni una palabra.

Piper pudo notar que realmente no sabía cómo tomar el tema; se sintió un poco afortunada de que con Reyna al menos ya estaba más calmada. Ella sabía cómo lidiar con las emociones, el tener sentimientos tan fuertes y reclamantes como las subidas en una montaña rusa le daban experiencia; pero Jason era diferente, él era un chico, un romano, alguien acostumbrado a no tomar en cuenta todo eso, y por lo tanto no saber cómo lidiar con ello. Aún seguían muy cerca, así que golpeo sus hombros juguetonamente.

— No te lo tomes tan en serio—quería decir algo que le pudiera animar, más nunca había tenido una charla con alguien de "Oye, enamorarse de alguien sin saber si se es correspondido está bien" sobre todo con su novio-ahora ex novio-probablemente fue el sueño, o quizás los nervios, más su siguiente elección de palabras no fue la más adecuada— Si te hace sentir mejor, estoy igual con Reyna.

— ¿Reyna? —el rubio se a parto sorprendido para mirarla a la cara, mientras la chica meditaba lo que dijo y se ruborizaba por ello— ¿Te gusta Reyna? ¿En serio? Eso es-

— Recuerda que con el charmspeaking puedo hacer que te cuelgues del poste de la bandera.

— -genial—agrego, a pesar de que parecía que solo lo dijo para salvar su pellejo-o de las burlas de sus compañeros-sonaba sincero— Reyna merece a alguien que le quiera realmente, estoy seguro que harían buena pareja.

— Gracias— "_pareja_" Piper nunca había pensando en ello, de hecho nunca había admitido que le gustaba Reyna-ni siquiera para sí misma-hasta que lo confeso hace unos minutos; pero al decirlo supo que era verdad, y al oír la idea de su amigo, que realmente le gustaba la idea— Creo que Nico necesita quién lo cuide y que lo entienda, estoy seguro que estarían muy bien juntos.

— Gracias—el romano se coloreo ante eso, probablemente pensando que la posibilidad era tan remota como para ella, pero igual de hermosa.

Se quedaron un poco más allá arriba en silencio, más este era cómodo. Se sentía mejor ahora había confesado como se sentía con Reyna, que había admitido que lo que había sentido desde hace tiempo, aquel sentimiento tan difícil de describir; era amor.

Quizás fuera remoto, quizás fuera imposible, más ella no pensó nada de eso, simplemente sintió y se dejó llevar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Oh-por-los-dioses-olímpicos, realmente estoy algo nerviosa con este fic.

¿Honestamente? No estaba muy segura de que hacer para este regalo, pero como a From la considero mi amiga y el fem slash es mi área de especialidad, si o si tenía que hacerle regalo. No sabía que pareja le gustaría y tampoco quería preguntarle por arruinar la sorpresa; en un inicio pensaba hacer un popurrí de parejas sobre los signos del enamoramiento, pero no me llego nada la inspiración; así que cuando se me ocurrió este pipeyna, agarre y lo hice. Espero que te gustara; a pesar de todo.

No me siento tan mal con el fic, aunque tuve mis conflictos. Lamento que tomara tanto el que Piper explicara con respecto a Jason; honestamente lo que sucede es algo mío con las parejas crack o poco usuales.

El problema con estas parejas es que es difícil verlas juntas si solo vamos con lo cannon; desde que me he decidido a escribir slash, fem slash y crack-un poco al menos-he querido hacerlo ver real, como si de verdad fuera a pasar. El escribir un fic de este tipo-en mi opinión-es como moldear una escultura, no se verá bien al principio, tienes que modelar poco a poco y guiarlo donde tú quieres, hasta que quede terminado, no sé si me explico. Esto solía ser mi especialidad-al menos, me felicitaban por ello-espero aun no perder la chispa.

Lamento el jasico al final, no sé qué tanto pueda gustarte From; pero al escribir me pareció que podría ir bien, disfrute de escribirlo al menos.

En parte me alegra escribir de esta pareja, porque me daba un poco de penita no tener nada de ellas; junto con el Reynabeth y el pipabeth, es una de las parejas fem slash más populares, el que sea la escritora que más fem slash ha escrito en español de pjo, era curioso que no tuviera nada suyo. Espero que se viera realista.

En parte también aborde esta pareja porque honestamente, el jasper era lo más fácil de romper. Si evaluamos todas las parejas de pjo, jasper es la menos sólida; su emparejamiento fue casi de inmediato y siempre hubo dudas y tensión, nunca me pareció una pareja demasiado buena honestamente. ¿Las teorías de Hera? Lo recordé de una página de teorías sobre el jasico, donde mencionaron la solidez del jasper y bueno, me convencieron. Me gusta el solangelo, pero sigo amando el jasico-sí, soy multipairing y es una mierda-

También varié mucho con el final; pensé en que se correspondieran-quizás haga una segunda parte de este fic, dependiendo de mi inspiración y la respuesta de esta parte-hasta que Reyna le confesara a Piper que sentía algo por Thalia y Piper supiera que no siempre se puede tener finales felices. Pero dado que la petición de From era que no fuera explicito-no sé si en lo romántico o en lo sexual-decidí que un gustar sería lo apropiado, aunque puse amar en el titulo porque quedaba mejor.

Muy bien, mejor corto porque esto en serio queda largo, gracias por leer;

Lira.


End file.
